A Demon's Urge
by DarkFlameWolf-15
Summary: A girl falls for two guys. One is a human and the other is a demon. As she goes to their school, her feelings get stronger for both of them, but the human is all she can think of. Which one will she pick?
1. Default Chapter

A Demon's Urge  
Ch.1  
The night was young and cold as she sat on the edge of the bridge. The stars were bright and glowing like nothing else could be brighter than them. The moon was full and shone over her silver eyes, casting a light glow on them. She looked down and noticed a human boy looking at her. She continued to stare at him, finally shifting her gaze over to the moon again.  
She could feel a light breeze and felt her hair flow behind her. She gazed back at the boy and frowned. He was not there. She looked to her side and noticed him climbing the bridge to meet her. She could feel a growl coming up, but surmerged it. Her eyes no longer glowed but shone with caution and a little surprised.  
"Look, I don't mean no harm, just wanted to see you up close.", the boy said, sitting close to her.  
She nodded and took a good look at him. He had blonde hair that fell into his clear, blue eyes. He was tan and muscluar. He was also tall and looked good for a human.  
"Whatever human.", she replied with a distinct british accent and continued to gaze at the sky.  
He gave her a look then a surprised look spread across his handsome face.  
"You're a demon, aren't you?", he asked slowly.  
"What gave you that idea.", she said sarcastically.  
"Sorry then for bugging you.", he said and got up. "Look, I'm sorry. Right now, most humans would be half way down the road screaming insanaties at me for being what I am. You just surprised me, that's all.", she said gazing into his eyes.  
"Oh. Well, you are not that bad looking for a demon. What, are humans suppose to be afraid of you or something?", he joked.  
"No, we can be friends and everything, but we can't have relationships with them. Get it?", she growled and continued to look up at the sky.  
"Oh. Well, I knew that. My cousin is a demon and he keeps reminding me that I can't fall in love with his demon girl friends or anything like that.", he talked on and on.  
"That's nice. Us wolf demons never fall in love. Yeah right. I fell in love twice, I think.", she said and turned to the boy.  
"What's your name? I can't call you 'the boy I met on the abandoned bridge' every day, now can I?'', she joked.  
"I'm Hunter. You are?'', he asked.  
" Nefaterti, but call me Nefa for short.", she said and smiled.  
"So what is your speaciality?", he asked gazing at her.  
''Controlling spirits. Every 5oo years, a new Spirit Wolf Demon is born to take care of all the demons that have passed on. There is a lot to this power.", Nefa said and got up.  
''Really? My cousin, well step cousin Kurama, said something about a spirit wolf demon the other day. Wasn't listening of course.", Hunter laughed and watched the girl walk off.  
"Where are you going?", he asked suddenly, afraid he might have affended her.  
"Home. I have to sleep you know. Maybe I'll see you around sometimes.", Nefa said and disappeared into a silver mist.  
That next day, Hunter looked for a boy that had long, red hair, and solid green eyes. He saw him hanging around Cleo, Yusuke, and Kurwabarwa and ran over to him.  
"Hey Kurama! Last night I talked to this demon girl that claimed that she was the Spirit Wolf Demon....thought you might like to know.", Hunter said, feeling uneasy around Cleo and the others.  
''What? No way. The 5oo year mark isn't over yet for Markcus. Plus, why would she talk to you?", Kurama laughed.  
"Well, she did whether you believe me or not.", Hunter stated and joined his group of friends.  
"Kurama, he might be telling the truth. You haven't talked to Markcus in like six years. He could have passed you know.", the African American girl said, her violet eyes gazing at Hunter.  
"Yeah, I know. It seems strange a wolf demon talking to a human and the human be him.", Kurama stated and looked at the passing people.  
"Hey Kurama! Seen the new girl? She has to be a demon. She has silver eyes which totally rock!", Star said joining in the circle.  
"No and I don't care. I have more important issues to worry about then some silly new girl.", he growled at her then looked at Cleo.  
"She wears the crystal that you've been talking about for weeks. It looks exactly like the one in the picture you showed me.", Star said, her blue eyes growing large.  
"Okay whatever. Until I see her then I will believe you. Now leave me alone!", Kurama yelled and walked inside the school building.  
"What's up with him?", Star asked.  
'' He's mad because he can't find the Spirit Wolf Demon. He hates the fact that he might be wrong about the Markcus thing.", Cleo yawned.  
Meanwhile, Kurama was walking to his homeroom when he saw a girl with shoulder length jet, black hair with silver streaks walk down the hall. She had silver eyes and an olive tan to her skin. She wore a crystal that was silver and had a grey mist inside. She looked at him and he stopped.  
"Who are you?", he said letting the words escape from his mouth.  
" You know the answer to that question, fox demon. Do I have to tell you everything?", she laughed and continued to walk on. "What happened with Markcus?", Kurama yelled after her. "My father passed away. I'm here for a reason.", she said and walked off.  
"See, I told you I was right.", Hunter said over Kurama's shoulder.  
'' Why is she here?", Kurama whispered and ran to the library. 


	2. Ch2

Kurama skipped his first 3 periods in the library. The only reason why a spirit wolf demon would be here is unknown. Only the spirit wolf demon would know that. Kurama growled at the book and snapped it shut. This was getting on his nerves.  
''Kurama! You missed three classes to read about some stupid demon?? You are pitiful.", a very short guy with black/blue hair said.  
''What do you want Hiei?", Kurama growled, not wanting to fool with the short guy right now.  
"Nothing. Just wondering why you are worrying about a wolf demon?", Hiei growled.  
"I'm not worrying about her. I'm worrying on the fact why she is here. That's a difference my friend.", Kurama stated and started to put the books back on the shelf.  
"Okay. Maybe she is here to do what she is here to do and that is control all the spirits of our passing demons. Ever thought of that?'', Hiei asked and continued to laugh at Kurama.  
"Well Markcus's 500 year mark wasn't over yet. Why would it end soon for his daughter to take over?", Kurama asked and turned to face Hiei.  
"Don't look at me, man. If I knew trust me I would already tell you, but maybe Markcus wanted her to start soon. I hear demons go crazy over that job and I'm glad I don't have it.", Hiei said and picked up a piece of paper that Kurama was looking at.  
"I know it can be a troublesome job, but for some reason only wolf demons can handle it without going crazy and they can handle it for 500 years.", Kurama said, stuffing the papers into his bag.  
'' What? A sword that hurts demons when the blade touches their skin?", Hiei asked.  
"Yeah. Markcus's father invented it and thought it was funny. All spirit wolf demons are great sumari swordsmen. This one happens to be a girl this time and my cousin, Hunter, likes her.", Kurama huffed and snatched the paper from Hiei's hands.  
"Whoa Mr. Snatchy. Excuse me. Hunter likes a wolf demon? Ha ha. Good luck with that one.", Hiei laughed and walked off.  
During lunch, Kurama stared at the girl, waiting for a sign to show him that he was wrong about her and she wasn't the spirit wolf demon. Hunter walked over to her and she smiled.  
"Hmm. Looks like i got a stalker.", she laughed and took a sip from her water bottle.  
"No, just wanted to sit by you. Is that illegal?", Hunter joked.  
"No. Sit by me then. Oh, and tell Kurama he can quit staring at me. He knows who I am.", Nefa said and walked off.  
Kurama sighed and continued to stab at his meatloaf with his plastic fork.  
Nefa walked to her fifth period class and bumped into a guy with sleek, black hair. He helped her up and she blushed. He was tall, muscular, and had nice eyes. She gazed into them and felt a small connection with him.  
"Hey, I'm Yusuke. Are you alright?", he asked her. "Oh yeah. Sorry for bumping into you. I'm Nefa.", she said and smiled.  
"You have a nice british accent. I usually don't fall for girls that have accents, but you're a different story.", he said smiling and sat down.  
"Are you a demon?", she asked softly, smelling the familar stinch on him that she usually smelt on demons. "Yeah, are you?", he asked.  
"A wolf demon.", she said and class begun.  
Walking home, she thought about the two boys she met. Hunter was nice and was someone she could talk to. Yusuke was good-looking and made her laugh. She had the same amount of feelings for both of them but she couldn't date Hunter. If he was a demon then that would have been a different story.  
She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Why did she have to be a demon? She looked up at the sumari sword her father gave her before he passed on. This was her birth right. Did she have to obey by the rules? Maybe she could date the human. What about the demon?  
She held her wolf plushie close to her body and sighed. She turned on her computer and was surprised to see that Hunter, Kurama, and Yusuke had sent her emails. This was her first day of school and she had already recieved harassing letters. Her urges for the two boys will never end. She hoped so before she hurt one of them for good. That was what she was good at. 


	3. Ch3

Nefa gazed at the two boys during math class. Why did she have to fall for them? Was someone punishing her for what she did? She opened her notebook and continued to draw herself as the spirit wolf demon. She hadn't changed yet. Her father said something about her changing when the time was right.  
The bell rang and she gathered her things. Hunter walked up to her desk and smiled at her.  
''You must have a short attention span. You never looked up once at the board you know.", Hunter teased.  
"Unlike you human, I'm smart. I don't need no small man to tell me how to do something that I already know.", she said smiling and got up.  
"Nefa!", Cleo yelled and Nefa said bye and walked off. Why did she ignore him? There was rumors going around the school that she was dating Yusuke but he didn't believe them. She just got here. Nefa followed Cleo to their next class and was discussing training sessions for the next month when Kurama interuppted them.  
"Why do you insist of talking about training if you don't go through it?", he joked with Cleo.  
Nefa could see some flirting going on with them and smiled.  
''What? Cleo hates training?", Nefa teased and laughed.  
"What? It's pointless to me. I get sweaty for nothing.", Cleo growled.  
"Oh, but you like to get sweaty when you and Kurama go somewhere for 30 minutes or more.", Hiei said teasing . Cleo glared at Hiei and slapped him on his arm. Hiei smiled and turned around.  
"If I can get your attention you five then I can begin class.", the teacher huffed and continued to talk about the big test next week.  
Nefa stared off for a while thinking about the two boys. She needed to move on. Soon her powers will get stronger and she needed to train to get better.  
''Who can train me to help me with my power or should i say gift?", Nefa asked Kurama. "Oh Yusuke. He deals with spirits too.", Kurama replied. Nefa sighed and began to think of a better way to train. Maybe she could train with Yusuke as a friend. Maybe her feelings for him won't get in the way of training. "When can I start training?", Nefa asked.  
"Well this weekend if you like? I'm sure he's up to it. Oh course, any demon would like to train the spirit wolf demon.", Kurama laughed and turned around. Nefa nodded and finally started to pay attention. Once she got home, she took the sword off from the mantle and unsheathed it. It's silver blade was shiny and had a dragon craved into it. The handle was black and had silver dragons craved into it. Nefa admired it, sheathed it, and put it back on the mantle. Living with her foster parents were okay. They knew she was a demon and they tried to talk to her about it but they were clueless and it made her laugh sometimes.  
Nefa layed on her bed and held her wolf plushie. She had that thing ever since she was born. Her mother gave it to her before she died. Nefa didn't remember her or have a picture of her. She didn't know much about her. All she knew was her mother was human and was killed because of the fact that she fell in love with a demon and had a child out of wedlock. The reason why her father got to keep her was because she showed signs of being a spirit wolf demon.  
The weekend came along and Nefa met Yusuke at Kurama's house. He was there of course watching her train. She hated people watching her while she trained. It bothered her.  
"Nefa you need to pay attention. You need to be able to harnest the spirits into the sword so the move can work properly. Understand?", Yusuke asked. "Yes father.", Nefa teased and concentrated on the sword.  
A silver mist surrounded the blade and Nefa swung it towards a tree trunk. The tree fell in two solid pieces and Nefa regained poise and smiled.  
''Uh, very good even though Kurama's parents are not going to be pleased.", Yusuke said and glance at Kurama.  
"My foster dad was going to cut that tree down anyway. She did him a favor.", Kurama laughed and continued to read Manga.  
"Can you harvest the spirits to form a sheild around you? Good, now I'm going to try to kick you and we'll see if the spirits formed a good force field shield around you.", Yusuke said and kicked high at her.  
Nefa reacted and grabbed his foot. She twisted it and he landed on the ground. He screamed in pain and looked at his ankle. It was sprained but not broken.  
"Sorry. Must be reflexes. I'm terribly sorry.", Nefa said, not trying to laugh.  
Kurama ran over holding his sides and laughing so hard that tears were running down his face.  
"Man, she beat you fair and square. She didn't need no shield. ", Kurama said between laughs.  
"Yeah, yeah. Like that time Cleo punched you in the eye and you had a swollen face for about 2 weeks. Remember that?", Yusuke said huffly and limped off.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him mad. It was reflexes. Markcus trained me all the time so I was used to reacting.", Nefa said feeling sorry for what she did.  
''He'll be over it. He's not used to being beat by a girl he has a crush on. He likes to be unbeaten.", Kurama said, still laughing.  
Nefa walked home and her foster mother said a boy named Hunter called for her. She nodded and went to her room and put the sword on it's mantle. Today seemed to go from bad to worse. Maybe tomorrow will lighten up and Yusuke will have forgiven her. 


End file.
